


Bank Robbery

by DeafAndDaring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: "During a bank robbery, you're surprised when the criminals seem to recognize you and retreat in fear. Only later do you learn your high school sweetheart now runs a Global Crime Syndicate and has placed you on a "no harm list." You decide to pay them a visit after all these years."





	Bank Robbery

Locking the door behind you, deposit bag in hand, you made your way through the park to the bank. The crisp fall air licked around your neck, spinning back the wisps of hair that always escaped your meticulous styling by the end of the day. Pulling your coat tighter around you, you smiled at passers by and exchanged greetings with some of your regulars out on their evening strolls in the park. Your coffee shop was one of the best kept New York secrets, After graduating college you found it relaxing and normal, something your life had never been. 

Stepping into the bank, you were met with warm air and tired faces. A small line was formed which you happily stepped into. This was the busiest time of the day, and you often brought little goodies for the staff. Looking down at the bag on your hip, you counted the miscellaneous pastries and breads, then counting the staff, knowing already you had one for each of them and a couple left overs. 

“Y/n! Good Afternoon!” Randy’s head popped out of his office, smiling warmly. You stepped out of line and headed towards him, giving him a quick hug. 

“Always good to see you Randy! How’s the Husband?” You inquired, still holding his hands.

“Just another Drama queen. Have a deposit?” He asked, pulling you into his office.

“Yes I have your favorite.” You laughed, sitting down and pulling the bag of sweets out. “Blueberry muffin, with cream cheese icing. Extra Blueberries.” 

“Your a doll.” He teased, taking the muffin. “What about your deposit? I can take care of it.” 

“I really don’t mind waiting in line. I’m not in a rush.” You said standing. 

“Nonsense, I’m not busy. Besides I wanted to ask if you’d do me a favor?” Randy took the deposit bag from you, gesturing for you to sit back down.

“What is it?” You questioned, a million things crossing your mind.

“Would you do me the honor of making the cake for Ralph’s birthday?” He asked, separating checks from bills. 

“I would love to. What were you thinking?” You asked, already taking a pen and business card to write on.

No sooner had you looked back at Randy then did commotion outside the office pull your attention away. Gunshots. Looking at Randy in panic, he quickly gestured for you to come behind his desk, locking your deposit in a drawer and pressing a little red button. You waited, quietly, trying to keep your breath even. Randy moved so he and his large chair were in front of you, but your curiosity, and fear, had you frozen standing, just a head taller than his chair. A shadow of a figure passed the door, then two more, heading to where you knew the safe was. There was yelling, but the blood pounding in your ears, and the large oak door, muffled it.

Suddenly, the door was kicked in, two men much larger than you wearing ski masks standing there, weapons aimed. You locked eyes with them, trying to memorize everything you could for the authorities later when the one on the right dropped his weapon, hitting the other.

“It’s her. Y/n.” They whispered, eyes going wide. The second man dropped his weapon upon recognition.

“She, She’s on The Widows No harm list.” He said back. “Let’s get out of here, forget it!” He yelled back, both taking off. The other two followed quickly behind, weapons and mission abandoned. Soon after they were out did you hear the police sirens. Confusion laced your mind, and numbly you felt Randy move you to sit in his chair.

Officers came in, but you kept staring at the door, trying to process what just happened. 

“Y/n? This officer wanted to get your statement.” Randy’s soft voice pulled you from your thoughts. Blinking twice, you saw the officer sitting in the chair you had occupied before everything happened, Randy in the one beside him.

“Man on the left. 6’2, muscular. Eyes Crystal blue, almond shape. Had a Brooklynn drawl hastily covered up. Tattoos on his Left wrist, most likely a sleeve, but I couldn’t make it out, just saw a glimpse of it when he dropped his weapon. FN five-seveN standard. Had another strapped to his belt.” You rattled off, staring blankly at the officer. He finished writing, glancing at you again. “Man on the right. 6’1, lean, clearly in charge. Eyes deep brown, wide set, hooded. Large nose pointed, the mask stretched there. Glock 17, left handed.”

“You got all that from the brief time they were here?” The officer looked at you, questioningly.

“Yes.” You shrugged, looking at him.

“I see. What made them run in fear upon seeing you? Leaving their gear and the money?”

“I don’t know. The man on the left said “She’s on the widows no harm list” but I don’t know what he meant.” You looked down. The officer closed his book, looking at you.

“You don’t know who Black Widow is?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Should I?” You looked between the officer and Randy, who seemed just as confused by your confession.

“She’s been all over the news. She runs your end of town.” Randy said, before realization crossed his face. “You don’t have a telly. You really don’t know.”

“If you remember anything else, don’t hesitate to call.” The officer said, standing. “And, y/n, be careful out there.”

_____________________________--

Randy had insisted on driving you back to the shop on his way home, making sure you had secured the lock and made your way upstairs to your studio apartment. When you got upstairs, you made a cup of tea and settled into the couch by the fireplace. Pulling up your laptop, you looked up “Black Widow, NYC”, dozens of news reports coming up. You spent a majority of the night reading about her, how she took over a majority of the city, but mainly patrolled the area of your shop. Curious as to how you never noticed, you dived farther, finding out her headquarters wasn’t too far, in what you had assumed to be an abandoned warehouse. A picture began to load, and you couldn’t believe your eyes. The description read, “ _ Powerful and in charge, The Black Widow has spun a web bigger than imagined, linked to the global crime syndicate. The face we all longed to know has been revealed, though her name is still a mystery” _

Before you was a picture of someone you’d never forget, your first love, Natalia Romanov. Jotting down the address, you decided it was time to pay her a visit after the ten years since you last saw her.

_______________

Checking with your workers they were okay, you stepped out of the shop and hailed a taxi. Giving the address close to the warehouse, the driver looked at you sceptically. 

“Are you sure miss? Those are dangerous areas.” His eyes held worry.

“I’m sure. Thank you for your concern.” You smiled a warm smile, and off he whisked you. The Warehouse really wasn’t far from your shop, but the chill had begun to set in the air, frost making the trees sparkle. When the driver pulled over, you stepped out, leaning in the passenger window to pay.

“I can’t wait around in these parts, but if you need a ride back, please call.” He handed you a scrap of paper with a number. 

“Thank you very much. I appreciate it, although I don’t believe I’ll need a ride home.” You smiled, handing him the fare and a little more.

“Brave girl. Be safe out there.” He smiled, before pulling off and quickly turning back towards town. Taking a breath, you tightened the scarf around your neck and ran your fingers through your hair, tucking it back between your beanie and scarf. Pulling the large piece over your face, you began walking towards the warehouse. 

You saw movement in alleys as you walked, but never let it slow your pace. Keeping your head high, though the wind nipped at your cheeks, you walked straight up to the doors.

“State your business.” A rough voice said through a small window in the steel doors.

“I’d like an Audience with your boss.” You said, being met with chuckles. 

“Discussing what.” He tried to hide the humor in his voice.

“Just ask.” You muttered, ice in your voice. You wanted to wait and see if it really was her, or if someone else was running the show, before revealing your identity. The little window slammed shut, and a few minutes later, the door slid open. 

“This way.” The man said. He was wearing a nice suit, but his voice didn’t match the man who stood before you. His sandy brown hair was long, and a rough beard adorned his face. His piercing blue eyes bore into you, as though he was analyzing who you were. He walked beside you, gesturing different halls and doors for you to follow. Up to the top floor, the interior of the warehouse was nice, welcoming. Not what you’d expected. Opening a large door, the light from the windows across the room created a shadow over the seating area, a desk over to your right facing them, a large chair turned away from the door.

“Thank you, Steve. You’re free to go.” A voice smoothed through the room from that direction.

“Are you sure, ma’am?” The man beside so spoke. “I could stay.”

“I think I could handle her if she’s a threat. But for some reason I don’t believe she will be.” Her voice was smoother than you remembered, but there was no denying it was her. She turned in her chair, eyes locking with yours.

“I’m not the one who goes around hurting people Natalia.” You said, watching as she stood. You removed your scarf, paying no mind to the shocked Steve beside you.

“It’s, I’m sorry I would have brought her straight up had I...” His voice trailed off and Nat held up her hand. 

“She didn’t want you to know. Thank you Steve, I’ll take it from here.” She said, eyes never leaving yours. Steve stepped out, closing the door behind you.

“So, Leader of global crime, not quite what I pegged you for.” You said softly, unbuttoning your coat. Nat leaned against the couch in front of you, shrugging.

“Bold enough to come here, not like the y/n I knew.” She spoke, watching you. You looked her up and down. Her hair was a lot shorter than before, not like the long curls you used to run your fingers through. She wore all black, the jacket and leggings accentuating the muscles and curves you always loved.

“I had to thank you, actually.” You spoke softly, stepping closer and laying your jacket on the couch arm. “You saved my life.”

“Did I? How so?” She asked, eyebrow up in confusion.

“Rumor has it, you have a no harm list, and my names on it.” You smirked, sitting in the chair, Nat following and sitting across from you.

“I do, but one name isn’t much of a list.” Her cheeks turned red.

“Why me? You break my heart ten years ago and then put me on a No harm list.” You asked, trying to keep a cool composure.

“I disappeared to keep you safe, and I’ve made it my mission to keep you safe since then. It killed me to leave, but I knew you could do better.” She looked down, hands wringing in her lap. No longer did she look like a powerful Mob boss, but like the sweet caring girl you remembered.

“I would have understood, you know. I would have stayed.” You whispered, looking at her. 

“I couldn’t do that to you. You had dreams, I wasn’t going to stand in the way. You have the shop you always wanted, the calm life in the city. Everything you wanted.” She looked up at you, eyes watery. You collected your things, and stood, walking towards the door. Looking back at her, you tried to keep the tears from your eyes.

“Not everything. I lost the one person I really cared about.” you said, before stepping out of her office. Making your way back down to the door, you pulled on your jacket and scarf, smiling softly at Steve as you left.

“Hey, Steve?” You said quietly.

“Yes?” 

“Watch her back, and keep her safe.”

 


End file.
